100 100's dp style
by i kissed danny and he liked it
Summary: I Kissed Danny is back and 100 by 100 style ( 100 drabbles and drabbles words get it XD) Now Playing : Hey! i had pigtails when i was little too!
1. Walmart

I kissed Danny and I liked it is back!

**Hello my readers and friends, I'm back after my grieving over my sister I am back and decided that I should start small. And what's smaller than 100 .So with that introducing 100 100's **

**Wal-Mart**

Danny sat in the middle of the Wal-Mart entrance.

This is why you should never let your friends convince you to ride a hello kitty bike

All over the store

"Thanks a lot guys, now how do I get my groceries"

Sam and tucker shrugged "not my problem"

Danny's chased them all over the parking lot.

Fin


	2. Weridos

**Weirdos**

The booth that the "weirdo" trio sat at was very popular and got weirder every day

It consisted of arguments, kissing, chug-offs and fist fights by the 3 kids who sat there.

Sam Manson and Tucker Foley seem weirder than usual today giggling together

Are they dating? Nah.

Why do they keep glancing at the door? Everyone in the restraint is starring at them

Then we hear the door open and everything is now understandable

Danny Fenton is dressed up as a girl. A usually attractive one

He sits with his friends

"Not one word" danny said

Such Weridos


	3. Grow up

**Grown up**

Everybody wondered if Danny Fenton would ever grow up.

His constant teasing of his sister was heard a lot

When he and his best friend would throw water balloons from his balcony and hit the Manson girl.

But to be honest nobody really wanted him to grow up because his child like personality brought joy to the people of amity

When he made funny faces at the mayor's speeches

Or when he wore dresses to school

Or when he ran from his two best friends because he broke something of theirs

Yes grow up Danny, just not too soon


	4. Musical

**Musical**

Danny and Tucker loved sam a lot.

She was like a sister to tucker if you get who I didn't mention

But one thing they hated about her is that awkwardly as a Goth she loved musicals

Yes musicals

High school musical, cats, Teen beach movie, the sounds of music.

Whenever they were in her basement theater what was on?

A musical

After the boys watched those movies they sang the song around the whole city until she made them watch another one.

"hey guys I got tickets to sound of music tonight, wanna go?"

And the boys screamed


	5. Best

**Best**

Tucker hated when people said Danny was the best out of the trio

Just because he was the "cutest"

Why couldn't he get the girls, the 15 minutes of fame, the awesome support group?

No he had to get what? The title of techno geek.

It's like Danny could flash those baby blue eyes and get away with anything

But if he does the puppy dog eyes they suddenly don't work

But he loves his best friend… not like that!

Yes maybe Danny was the "best"

But the best was always there for you

And he loves the best


	6. Talents

**Talents**

The whole school saw the trio as a bunch of talentless kid

Oh how wrong were they

They were surprised when Tucker Foley signed up for basketball

Or when Sam Manson tried out for gymnastics and made it

Or when Danny Fenton outran the whole track team

And they all seemed in freshman year so… untalented

How did this clumsy boy become this amazing sprinter?

They all went dizzy when they saw sam do a triple backflip

And when tucker made that three pointer, they died.

How could theses ungifted kids become so talented?

It blew their tiny minds


	7. Dyslexic

**Dyslexic**

The teacher never knew the boy was dyslexic

"Fenton! Are you stupid or something', MAT NOT WAT" the teacher yelled

"DOG NOT BOG"

They all yelled

Until that day when they looked through every kid medical records

They all shared a glance because they knew what they did was wrong

They know why he hates English now

They don't get mad when he confuses words

They help him with his problems

But they all still fell a little bit guilty

They told all the kids not to get mad

How they wish the boy would of just told them

I made this because I am dyslexic and the teacher called me stupid because e I got a word mixed up. As you see I can read or I would of never been on this site. But it did hurt and when my friend stood up for me she told me to go write about it because it's a stress reliever.

Thankyou to It Tickles Like Crazy because she is the only one who has reviewed and I know people have read this but not reviewed so if you can please review

Thank you - IKDAHLI


	8. THANKYOU

**Heyyyyy peoplez I just wanted to thank all of you who reviewed**

**I mean seriously 9 reviews already. Gosh I feel great, sooo since you guys are my first big reviewers I figured : OMG I sould do a thankyou chappie to thank you guys**

**And if you have a currently going fanfic I will advertise for you, cause I love ya so much**

**SHOUTOUTS**

**Guest: Yah all those sports, yes I run track and "tried" to do gymnastics. Its good to see people cheering for activeness**

**It Tickles Like Crazy: Yeah dyslexia does suck but I try to not let it get the best of me. And I used your quote! People were like:" wahhhhh" then I said "danny phantom" and left all those fools XD**

**FanFiction101girl: Don't be sorry I'm fine with it. I like challenges. But thanks for your concern and also thanks for being the first one to follow along with ITLC.**

**Guest: Yes Besties! Annoying but lovable **

**Hellbreaker: Yeah my sister said that, but if you think about it he did hate English. But thankyou for your support and that lovely review honey.**

**And thank you to whoever I missed, soo sorry if I did**

**These are some good fanfics you should read if your searching for some good ones.**

**One shots because you need them By: It Tickles like crazy**

**Sick Day By: it tickles like crazy ( challenge by *ME* XD)**

**Snowstorm By: Morning –star57 **

**And Finally lets shed one tear for Brian from family guy**

**We Love You Brian R.I.P D…X**

**Kay bye and thanks a million - IKDAHLI**


	9. Break

**Break**

Sam and Tucker booth agreed Danny needed a break

He fought ghost 24/7 and never slept

Sam would make him 5 cappuccinos before school so he didn't fully die

He has only time for Ghost fighting, School work, and bullies. He was always fully booked

And they felt guilty the days they insisted he played doomed with them or went to the nasty burger with them.

Danny had such a good heart while they had one of stone.

Okay that was over exaggerating but still, they felt bad

But it was great when they found him snoring on the couch

Sucking his thumb.

**DPDPDPPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPPDPDPDPDPDPDPPDPDPDPDPDPPDPDPDPDPDPD**

**Okay im sorry that I haven't updated. I've been on vacation and I only had a kindle with me so I couldn't write just review and read. But here I am and I am back in Ohio sooo yeah**

**Read and review for mine and sleeping Danny's sake XD**

**Love yah- IKDAHLI**


	10. Color

**Color ( oh and this is an poem or whatever you wanna call it)**

**Blue eyes hypnotize**

**And brown does nothing**

**It brings tears to mine**

**No one will love a girl with brown eyes**

**And brown skin**

**Maybe I should run**

**But then they would win**

**They are right blue eyes are pretty **

**And all colors are too**

**But don't put brown eyes down**

**We feel the same**

**We see the same**

**And we act the same**

**But they both need love**

**Not just blue**

**Not just brown **

**And not just the eyes **

**The person**

**No matter what color**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDFPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**Hey if you're wondering why I did this is because I hear a lot of people say stuff about their eye color at school. And I want to say that there is no "best" color. And if you do think there is let me know because I will set you straight( that's not a threat , we will have a civilized conversation, seriously!). **

**So with that thanks for reading . ohh and tell me if you see the DF in the bunch of DP's above **

**IKDAHLI**


	11. Pigtails

**Pigtails**

When sam was about 3 she had two little black pigtails

Her best friends teased he about it and it was annoying

But hey Danny had freckles and a lisp

And tucker… was just plain old tucker like he is today.

But hey, they were pretty cute

She could fool anyone into thinking she was innocent

Even Danny and tucker!

Yes she can still do that today. But it will be harder

So what if she had pigtails

She blushed when danny said she was cute as a kid.

At least they didn't know she's naturally a blond

**DPDPDPDPDPPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDFDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDDPPDP**

**Hey guys thanks for reviewing and ITLC I will not judge ,I sleep with my mouth open snoring and my body in weird positions XD**

**But yeah this was based off me when I was a kid. I had two dark brown pigtails in my hair and my BFF's tease me about it all the time. But I still love those idiots even if they tease me**

"**If you lame it's a shame you can't hang with us. I'm MC hammer fly. U CAN"T TOUCH!" **

**What's that song? Tell me in a review**

**Love ya - IKDAHLI**


End file.
